Traditionally, monitoring of hospital patients is a costly, time-consuming endeavor. Of great concern to caregivers is a patient touching, removing, or otherwise disturbing medical equipment. If a patient disturbs an IV tube, breathing tube, catheter, or other medical equipment, significant negative repercussions can follow. These include healthcare-associated infections (HAIs), which are infections acquired by patients during the course of receiving treatment for other health conditions. According to recent studies, one in every twenty hospitalized patients will acquire an infection during the course of receiving healthcare treatment for a different condition, In terms of the economic impact, studies estimate the overall annual direct medical costs of HAIs range between $28.4 and $45 billion. The medical facility must typically bear the cost of the HAI, which puts a strain on the finances of the healthcare provider. In addition to HAIs, other serious injuries or even death can result from a patient's improper removal or disturbance of a piece of medical equipment.